Without you
by egao
Summary: Continuation of the Anime Series
1. The beginning of the end

A/N For everybody who reads this fic, it's my first fic ever. I've started various before but never ended any of them -__-; Well, please don't be too hard with me, ne ^_^ Chronologically, it's set in the middle of Episode 13, where Shuichi comes home and doesn't find Eiri anywhere. I guess you know which point I mean.  
  
Warnings This fic may contain Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Angst, depression, despair.... so please, if you don't like that, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer None of the characters of Gravitation nor Gravitation itself belongs to me. Characters, personalities etc. belong to their respective owners. Gravitation is the masterpiece of Maki Murakami ^__^ *jumps*  
  
Okay, on to the fic na no da~ ^__^  
  
Without you  
  
~ by asahi  
  
Prologue ~ The beginning of the end  
  
Shuichi was desperate. He sat on the sofa, trails of tears on the young men's beautiful face, looking apathetically to nowhere special in the room. Yuki was not there. Shuichi had searched for him in every corner of Tokyo, in every little hole in their apartment although he knew that Eiri could not possibly be in the fridge or under his bed. He was gone. Maybe this time it was forever and he wouldn't come back this time.  
  
// I could have thought of this. It's been going too well lately. I wonder what I've done wrong? I'm simply an idiot. That's what Yuki says... said.. all the time, so guess he's right. Shuichi no baka...//  
  
Shuichi made himself rise from the sofa and go out on the balcony. While watching the stars, Shuichi pondered if Eiri would be watching the stars now, too.  
  
"You don't care anyways, ne, Yuki? I could simply..."  
  
Yes, he could simply do it. What he had thought about all the time since Yuki had been gone. There was nothing more left to live for when Yuki wasn't there. And now, that he wouldn't come back, it was clear that Eiri didn't care about him. If he ever had? Possibly not. The only person he really loved didn't love him back, so he could make an end to his suffering just as well. It was worth a try. At least a try. There was not even a little spark of hope left. His life was senseless. No reason to life anymore. He started climbing on the railing.  
  
//Yuki... I've never wanted to believe that you didn't love me. But now it seems as if they were right. You don't love me, don't care for me. I matter nothing for you. It's like that. And the only thing you saw in me was trouble... problems. Not more and not less. I'd like to know whether it means anything to you at all if I just jump. No... if so, you were here and not elsewhere. Goodbye. Aishiteru ...//  
  
---  
  
Okies, this was the Prologue, hope you liked it. Please C&C ^_^ 


	2. Hope

A/N  
  
For everybody who reads this fic, it's my first fic ever. I've started various before but never ended any of them -__-; Well, please don't be too hard with me, ne ^_^ Chronologically, it's set in the middle of Episode 13, where Shuichi comes home and doesn't find Eiri anywhere. I guess you know which point I mean.  
  
Warnings  
  
This fic may contain Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Angst, depression, despair.... so please, if you don't like that, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
None of the characters of Gravitation nor Gravitation itself belongs to me. Characters, personalities etc. belong to their respective owners. Gravitation is the masterpiece of Maki Murakami ^__^ *jumps*  
  
Pairings I don't know yet... but even if I knew, I wouldn't tell... surprise ^_~  
  
- - -  
  
Does actually anybody read my fic? I want review ... onegai? *puppy look*  
  
- - -  
  
Without you ~by asahi  
  
Chapter one ~ Hope  
  
Shuichi stood on the railing of the balcony, clutching the wall so he would not fall before he could jump. He had made his decision and nothing could change it now. That means.. if there were no door bells. It rang. Shuichi was shocked and fell backwards on the hard ground of the balcony. He had not expected anybody. After managing to get up from the ground, he made his way to the door. Hiro stood there making a concerned face. "Shu-chan? Daijobuka?" Shuichi couldn't stand it anymore. This was too much. All the emotions that had accumulated the past days gushed out and Shuichi burst out crying. He sank on the floor, still shedding tears. Hiro looked down on his friend, kneeling down. "Shu-chan? What happened? Why are you crying? Come on let's sit down." Shuichi couldn't apply anymore strength, it was like his bursting out had drained all strength that was left in the small body. He felt so weak like never before. "Hiro... ... Yuki, he... " He couldn't continue as he fainted. Hiro looked even more concerned than before. He took Shuichi, carried him to the bedroom and laid his friend down on the bed. He covered the pink haired boy with a blanket and walked out of the room. "Hai. Nakano Hiroshi here. I got a friend here...he fainted, can I have a doctor please? ... Hai... aa.... sou ..." After transmitting the address, Hiro put down the receiver. He looked around and let himself fall on the sofa. "Shu-kun..... it's Yuki again." //That bastard seems not to care about promises.. This time it's even worse than before - Shuichi hasn't collapsed because of this weirdo till now.// Hiro made a face. Where was this Eiri at all? Why was Shuichi alone in their apartment? Almost at the same time, Hiro noticed the opened door leading to the balcony and stood up to see why it was open. He stood there blinking, not remarking anything special, until his eyes fell and he caught sight of some blood drops. "What the..?!" Hiroshi's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. //Must be the doctor...// He opened the door and let the elderly man in. "Konbanwa." Hiro bowed and the doctor replied. "Pretty cold outside. You can smell it's about to snow very soon.", said the doctor whilst taking off his coat. "Okay, where is our patient?" "Right here, follow me, please." He left the doc alone with Shuichi and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hiro was just about to put down the mugs when he heard the doctor shutting the door from Shuichi's room. "His circulation collapsed. Most likely because of some kind of stress." "Stress? ..." "Hai, Nakano-san. Do you know any more? How did it happen?" "Ano~... I was just ringing the door bell, Shuichi opened the door, started to cry intensely and then he sank on his knees and swooned." "Aa... I see. Take these pills, it's a light sedative and give them to Shindou-san when he wakes up and is hysterical. That's all I can do for you. Unfortunately cure for problems has not been invented yet.", the doctor said smiling lightly while drinking his tea. Hiro nodded absently. "Thank you for coming, doctor." "You're welcome. I hope your friend will recover soon. I have to go home now. It's been a long day, sayonara."  
  
With that, the doc went out and Hiro was alone again. Alone with his mind and Shuichi's unconscious body in the other room. He didn't know what he could do anymore. Shuichi was simply obsessed of this damn Yuki Eiri. What was so gorgeous about that guy? He seemed to be a complete moron. His character was more than just bad. Yuki Eiri was the absolute opposite of Shuichi. That must be the reason Shuichi thinks he is attractive. There were no doubts, Eiri actually was very attractive. His arrogant look just gave him something... indescribable. Maybe that really was what Shuichi liked about him. And this Eiri guy enjoyed that. Hiro still didn't really like him. He was accepting him, yes, but only for Shuichi's sake. He could not hurt his very best friend by telling him what he really thought about his lover. Actually, it was none of his business, but as Yuki had hurt his Shuichi like that, he could no longer keep out of this relationship problem. Hiro yawned - it was already late. He got himself a blanket and a pillow after making sure that Shuichi slept peacefully, and laid down on the sofa. As it was an exhausting day, he fell asleep very quickly.  
  
--- End Chapter one ~ Hope --- 


	3. Illusions

A/N  
  
For everybody who reads this fic, it's my first fic ever. I've started various before but never ended any of them -__-; Well, please don't be too hard with me, ne ^_^ Chronologically, it's set in the middle of Episode 13, where Shuichi comes home and doesn't find Eiri anywhere. I guess you know which point I mean.  
  
Warnings  
  
This fic may contain Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Angst, depression, despair.... so please, if you don't like that, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
None of the characters of Gravitation nor Gravitation itself belong to me. Characters, personalities etc. belong to their respective owners. Gravitation is the masterpiece of Maki Murakami ^__^ *jumps* Pairings  
  
I don't know yet... but even if I knew, I wouldn't tell... surprise ^_~  
  
Without You ~ by asahi  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Illusions  
  
Black. All he could see was pitch-black. No shapes, no ray of light. Nobody was around. Only this darkness that seemed to swallow him just like that. Then, out of nowhere, there were faces.  
  
Terrifying faces. Laughing at him.  
  
You stupid moron, do you really think anybody can love something like you? Have you ever watched into a mirror? You're just a kid wanting to take advantage of somebody better looking, being more famous than you are. You just want to have the prestige and the attention you get when you're with Yuki. You don't really love him. Yuki deserves something better than you are. You're nothing, just a pile of misery. Why would anybody just like you? You piece of shit. You're worth nothing. Do you listen to me? Nothing! Yuki doesn't care about you at all... haha... HAHAHA   
  
The white, almost transparent faces whirled around, came nearer, just to withdraw as soon as they almost reached him. They were circling around him. And they were laughing. Laughing at that foolish little person that only wished to be loved back. Not more. Just being loved. Out of a sudden, the faces fainted to black. And Shuichi was floating in the black void. It felt like he was falling constantly. Deeper. Deeper. It was bottomless. He would never reach the ground. This agony would last forever and ever and ever....  
  
//But... it's not true. I do love him. I don't want...anything... only this love... I don't want it to be one-sided... help me... p...le...please.... Yu...ki.... I love you....//  
  
Yuki can't help you here. This is your mind - he can't help you. Even if he could, do you really think he would? Really? Shindou Shuichi no baka. Seeing things as they are, there's no reason to like you. ... Why would-   
  
"...lie...liar... not true... dame...yame....YUKI~~~!!!"  
  
Shuichi's eyes snapped open, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he was panting heavily. Hiro ran into the room quickly.  
  
"Shu-chan? Nightmare?" The guitarist sat next to the terrified looking, sweating boy and comforted him. Shuichi hugged him back while he was trying not to think about his weird bad dream he just had had. His hands were clutching the fabric of Hiro's T-shirt that was moistured by the tears of a special someone.  
  
"Hiro... I can't take this anymore. I can't sleep. I can't be awake. When I'm awake, Yuki haunts me and when I'm sleeping some scary faces tell me that Yuki deserves better than me." He cried out hard. " I can't carry on anymore, Hiro. I... need Yuki."  
  
" Hiro... tasukete...help me..."  
  
Shuichi pulled Hiro even closer.  
  
This wasn't exactly what he had expected of his life. No. He literally was a mental wreck. Why was he so dependant of Yuki? Why wasn't he able to ... to reject him. He was like a moth to a flame. He himself was the moth and Yuki the deadly flame. The nearer he came the more Yuki would hurt him. But why did he? Why could Yuki love him back? Was it true, that he was an unlovable little brat that wanted nothing more than to be loved? He was sure, there were people that could love him but what he was also sure of was that he, Shuichi, [b]could not[/b] love anybody else than Yuki. And... if Eiri didn't love him - there .. there was nothing left to live for. What achievement would be greater than holding Yuki's heart in his hands?  
  
Shuichi wasn't aware of how much it was like that. He had no clue of Yuki's pain and how close he was with holding Yuki's heart in his hands.  
  
End of Chapter 2 ~ Illusions  
  
Hope it's not boring *blinks* ... ummm... stay tuned for Chapter 3 ... and C&C P-L-E-A-S-E 


	4. Broken

Notes: Finally, Chapter 3 - I'm uncertain of the further progress of the story... no real plot..^^;; Hmm...it'll figure, won't it...  
  
Chapter 3 - Broken  
  
New York. Yuki stood in the middle of the Central Park while the snow was falling from the black sky. He looked up to where the snow was coming from and took a deep breath of the cold air. A tear made its way down Yuki's cheek. It wasn't that he actually wanted to hurt Shuichi but...his little pink haired vocalist deserved something better than a cockroach like him...  
  
// Dear... I can't go back... it hurts so much... but you'll get over it...I'm nothing... //  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Tokyo.  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around in there bedroom. He was glad that he didn't have another dream or - if he had - that he didn't remember it. As he let the past day pass again in his mind his face went sad, then, thinking about Yuki, his eyes became expressionless, empty and dark. He got up to go to the kitchen. As he entered the living room he saw Hiro sleeping on the sofa.  
  
//He is so cute when he sleeps.//  
  
A small smile appeared on Shu's face as he watched Hiro who woke up the same moment.  
  
"Hey Shu-chan, how do you feel?" Rubbing his eyes, he made himself sit up and gestured Shuichi to sit down next to him. Shuichi made his way to the couch and sat down next to his friend. "Well... I slept quite good but.. no, I don't feel any better..." Hiro remembered the blood on the balcony and looked at the back of Shuichi's head and saw some dried blood there.  
  
"Shu? Where does the blood on your head come from?" He made a worried face as he waited for the vocalist to reply.  
  
Shuichi started looking uncomfortable and drew his gaze to another direction. "I don't know.....maybe... umm...I hit my head while I was sleeping.."  
  
Hiro knew that that wasn't right - there was no place in the bedroom where one could hit his head that hard. He grabbed Shuichi's arms and turned him around so that they were face to face now.  
  
"Shuichi... please don't lie to me. You know it as well as I do - the bed is soft. And I saw blood on the balcony yesterday. What on earth did you want out there? Surely not just getting some fresh air..."  
  
Shuichi's eyes fell.  
  
"Hiro... I... ... ... I... " Hiro hugged the smaller one. "Hiro... I ... you know... there's no reason left.... for me.. to live... I wanted to escape from reality... I'm the same coward I've always been.. I run away.. I'm always running away.. and I can't do anything about it... as soon as there're problems I want to get away.." Shuichi sobbed and his eyes wet. " I think I can't be fixed anymore ... broken into thousands of pieces...Yuki..he is...he's my everything ... I love him ... and.. I don't want to exist without him." "And because of that, you wanted to... make an end to it?" Shuichi nodded. He looked so lost with his wet eyes that stared into the air. The path between life and death was narrow at best. Just the slightest hit would cause Shuichi to fulfill his death wish or to come back to his old life - before Yuki's appearance that had changed everything.  
  
Hiro decided to do every possible thing to keep Shuichi away from killing himself. He didn't want to lose his best friend.. they shared so many memories..and dreams. They grew up together and they knew each other like nobody else did. No, he wouldn't let this Yuki take away his precious Shuichi from him. Not now, not ever. The decision was made. He would fight for Shuichi. And after all... for himself as well.  
  
//But... what could I do to comfort his friend? There is only... one possibility... and that's... finding Eiri ...and beat the shit out of him so he realizes what it means not to keep promises made to me... //  
  
Where to begin? How to find a man who could be anywhere in the world? And even after searching every little square millimetre... what if Yuki wasn't being anywhere - what if he just could not be found? Wouldn't that be even worse for Shui- no...actually, it could only turn better. He reached his point zero. That was the least he could - he had to do for Shu.  
  
"Shuichi, come on, we're gonna find Yuki!" Hiro was determined but Shuichi didn't seem too exited. "So what? Do you think it would mean anything to him to see me? He does not love me and I can't change it... nothing can change it. You can't force love... you should know that, Hiro.." "Shuichi.. what is it that you want? What, for god's sake, what do you want? Do you WANT to suffer that badly? You want to be with Yuki, don't you? So let off from your self-pity for a moment and decide what you want! You DO want him, so come on and move your ass from the sofa and look for him."  
  
Shuichi looked up and stared at Hiro in surprise. Speechless, he blinked. " Hiro.. you're... you're just right. I used to be more optimistic...right?" A smile appeared on both of their lips. "It's impossible to know until I find out... I guess that's it."  
  
"Hiro?" "Shu?" "Thank you." Hiro smiled.  
  
They went to the kitchen and had breakfast.  
  
"So, how do we start, Hiro? Maybe Mika knows something... but she and Seguchi-san wouldn't tell me where he is even if they knew..."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah... when Yuki was at the hospital, they made it clear to me that I'm not to keep bothering Yuki because it's not good for his health. I won't get any support from them no matter how hard I try... I think I can't rely on his family at all.. they hate me."  
  
"Hm... Sakuma-san? Or Kei? But Mika-san... maybe you can try to talk to her? Just a try, what's to lose?"  
  
"Right... no pains no gains, right?" Shuichi got the phone and called Mika.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" "Mika? It's me, Shuichi." "Oh, Shuichi, how are you?" "Come on... Mika... you know I'm not fine...far away from 'fine'...and you also know why..." "Shu-" "Can you come?" "Umm...I gotta do some things but when I'm finished with them I can...why?" "Mika, you know-" "I won't tell you where he is." "Please come Mika..." Shuichi laid down the receiver and went back to Hiro. "I can only hope she'll come." The pink haired boy tried to smile but he couldn't manage to do so. "I think I'm gonna lay down for a while.. that cuts down the time to wait till Mika comes...if she comes."  
  
Shuichi went to the living room and lay down on the sofa. He watched the ceiling thinking about the whole situation but his mind was as blank and white as the ceiling was. He shut his eyes. Now everything was black... just as the place his heart once was at. It was ripped out of his body and now the only thing left was a hole. The deep dark hole he kept falling into since Yuki had left him. It took away all his strength and he didn't want to think anymore. He fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 3 - Broken 


	5. Changes

Note: Well... I have some kinda plot now (Yatta yatta! ;) umm... the beginning is quite... cruel? Bloody? Easily offended readers please don't read... or skip the first part of this chapter...  
  
Chapter 4 - Changes  
  
Shuichi was standing in a garden with fresh green grass and white flower petals whirling around. In the middle of it there was a tall, black- dressed, blonde man. He turned around and smiled to Shuichi. It was Yuki - HIS Yuki. He started running toward his beloved who opened up his arms to give Shuichi a warm and caring embrace.  
  
"Oh, Yuki. How I've longed for this moment to come. I can't belie-" "Shh... don't talk now. Shuichi, I love you." A warm feeling expanded throughout Shuichi's whole body he wanted to hear these precious three words again and again. "Shuichi-" "I love you, too, Yuki"  
  
Yuki made Shuichi shiver as his cold hand made its way down from Shuichi's neck to his chest. Yuki caressed Shuichi who seemed to enjoy it. He literally hungered for love and now he finally got what he had longed for.  
  
But - something... just felt not...right. Shuichi looked down on himself as realized that Yuki's hand was entering his body - he grabbed for his heart and ripped it out of  
  
him - holding Shuichi's heart in his hands Yuki was squeezing it - he squeezed harder and harder - Shuichi could feel the pain..  
  
"Yuki.. why are you doing this? What did I do? You..you've just said you love me!" Shuichi cried out these words full of despair, fear and sadness.  
  
"Oh...did I really say 'love' ? I meant to say that - I loathe you. Really, from the bottom of my heart, Shuichi, I deeply do."  
  
With the squeezing becoming harder and harder, also the laughter of Yuki became harder and louder. It was a cruel and shrill laughing. It took insane measures as Yuki squeezed so hard that the heart burst. Shuichi screamed out - he couldn't bear this anymore. Shuichi sank to his knees with rivers of tears running down his distorted face. "Yuki... why do you do this to me? If you hate me that much, why don't you let go? Why do you haunt me every single second of my life? I never wanted to harm you! I LOVE YOU! Let it be...come on, don't torture me like that.. don't do this to me... I just want to be happy with you..." Shuichi had ran out of strength as he gasped these words crying and sobbing. "Yuki!"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Hiro heard the screams from the living room and quickly walked in there. He grabbed for Shuichi.  
  
"Shuichi! Wake up!" He shook the smaller one to free him from whatever was taking over him. "Shu! Wake up, please!"  
  
All out of a sudden, Shuichi opened is eyes in shock. He watched Hiro with unnaturally wide opened eyes as if he had seen the most horrible and terrible thing on earth. "Shu, everything okay?" Shuichi wasn't able to talk, neither to think. He looked around to find Yuki but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Yuki, where are you? Why are you gone? I still love you! I can't hate you! You can't do anything to make me stop loving you."  
  
"SHU! Wake up for god's sake!" Shuichi made himself sit up to watch Hiro.  
  
"You are not Yuki! What did you do to Yuki?" Shuichi suddenly went all mad and began hitting Hiro. "Give him back to me!"  
  
Hiro grabbed Shuichi's fists to keep him from hitting him.  
  
"SHUICHI! It's me! Hiro, your friend!! Yuki's not here, we are going to find him!"  
  
Shuichi's face changed. The scared look turned into a sad heart-breaking expression.  
  
"Hiro? Why..? Why can't he let me alone? He haunts me wherever I am. I'm not even save while I'm sleeping.. I can't... I can't go on, I won't have the strength to find him... and if I have, it won't be enough to face him."  
  
"Shu, don't be foolish. Assumed that we'll find him, you'll be more than just happy to see him again. I'm sure of that."  
  
"You really think so? Maybe..you're right..again. Oh, Hiro, what would I do if I hadn't you?"  
  
"That's what friends are for, ne?" Hiro turned away from Shuichi to look out of the window and smiled a sad smile. If it weren't for Yuki, maybe he and Shuichi would be happy now... maybe Shuichi would realize that he was loved by someone. And for him, Hiro, love didn't only mean to be with the beloved but to be happy when this significant other is. With Shuichi being sad and depressed, he was as well. What kind of man Yuki had to be... that couldn't be love...  
  
//...he knows that Shuichi admires and adores him... if he loved him he wouldn't just run off without saying a word. Or..is that man only a coward who doesn't know what love is? If I just could make Shuichi feel better... and forget Yuki.. Shu...//  
  
"Hiro, what's up?" "Oh... nothing...just thought about something." Hiro forced a smile and sat down next to Shuichi. "Shu... I just wanted to tell you.." Shuichi made a questioning face. "Then tell me." "I.. umm.. I want you to know..."  
  
Ding dong, the doorbell rang. [That thing's a timing... ^_]  
  
"Tell me later, okay? It must be Mika." Shuichi stood up to open the door.  
  
"Mika-san, thanks for coming. Please, come in."  
  
"Domo." Mika entered the apartment and made her way to the living room. "Nakano-san, hi."  
  
Hiroshi gave her a wave and drew his attention away, to the window again.  
  
"Well, Shuichi, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Mika-san... you know it. I have to know where Yuki is. Please. I'm begging you, tell me. I need to talk to him very urgently."  
  
"Shuichi, you know that it's better for him not to see you." " Why Mika?... naze?" "You do know what happened not long ago... he had to go to the hospital because of you...I don't want him to be destroyed by you." Shuichi was speechless. Was he really destroying Eiri? Was it really his fault that Yuki went sick? He never wanted that... the only thing he longed for was to give Yuki his love.  
  
Hiro interrupted. "Mika-san... do you really think it was Shuichi's fault? There have been problems in your family, right. With Ayaka, his fiancé... if it weren't for Shuichi, maybe Yuki would have turned to another person. He had never been interested in Ayaka after all. So don't blame Shu, it's not his fault. He just wants to be with Yuki because he loves him." Hiro felt a sudden pain like thousands of needles hitting has heart at once. Shuichi loved Yuki and not him. That was for sure... "What...what would you do if Touma would just leave? As long as you loved him, you'd want to see him. It's as simple as that... think about it. What's wrong with wanting to be with his beloved?" Mika's mouth opened then closed again. She thought about Touma..and what it would be like if she hadn't him...she'd be lost. Hiro was right... maybe it was not Shuichi's fault... "You're right..." Mika smiled. " He's in New York.. at least that's what I know. Good luck, Shuichi." Mika lift from the sofa and smiled again toward Shuichi who jumped from the sofa to hug her. "Thank you." She was surprised but her mouth formed into a smile. "You're welcome. I gotta go." Mika turned around and went to the door. "Ja." "Goodbye."  
  
Shuichi sat down and leaned back. "Ha... I can't believe that she told me... Hiro... I owe you something. Umm...what was it you wanted to tell me before?" "Well.."  
  
Outside, the sun was just about to set and the sky was colored in the most beautiful colors. Everything was yellow, red, violet and pink fading to the blue sky. Hiro watched it and made a decision. He turned around to take a look at Shuichi. He looked so beautiful with the glow of the evening sun on his face. The golden shimmer of the light was reflected by his dark, violet eyes. Hiro hugged Shuichi who hugged him back. Shuichi whispered a gentle 'Thank you' into Hiro's ear. His warm breath made Hiro shiver. And he pushed Shuichi tenderly an inch away. They now were face to face and looked into each others eyes. Hiro put his hand on Shuichi's cheek and caressed him lightly. Shuichi just blinked in surprise as Hiro's lips softly touched his. He closed his eyes and his lips parted to let Hiro's tongue explore his mouth. Shuichi touched Hiro's hair and combed it with his fingers. Their kiss became harder and faster while Hiro's hand moves under Shuichi's t-shirt to pull him closer. But Shuichi grew uncomfortable and pushed Hiro away from him."Hiro... I can't... why-" Hiro turned away. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted him. So badly. So long."Shuichi... I know that now isn't the right time..but if I don't tell you, I'll go crazy. You are not alone... "  
  
// I love you.//  
  
End of Chapter 4 - Changes 


End file.
